Janissary Legion
|founded = 1910 |disbanded = |status = Active |threat_level = Dragon }} The Janissary Legion ( : Yeniçeri Piyade) are an crew and paramilitary organization that originated from the North Blue. Currently, the members reside in the of Chukurowa. It is led by Muhammet Aladogan of the Four Dragons. They correspond to the from the original in terms of membership, having only ten known members although they later admitted they have thousands more. They were the first current crew to be introduced. Jolly Roger The jolly roger and symbol of the crew is a black shield type containing the letters "YP", representing the Turkish name of the organization (Yeniçeri Piyade). On the bottom is a red diamond with a crescent similar to the one used in the . The lettering has a similar style with the monograms used in . Membership and Organization The Janissary Legion is a Peace Main crew as it appears on the outside. Each member should treat each other with respect, whether they are of use or not. However, it does not exist outside of paper or as an ideology as this is only observed on the first level because they are only comprised of 10 members excluding Muhammet. The second, third and fourth-rate members of the crew which forms the actual soldier force is frequently ignored and it almost seems like an anarchy at the bottom. There are 100 second-rate members 1,000 third-rate members, 10,000 fourth-rate members. This is maintained strictly at this number of 11,111 and no one is allowed to enter the crew until their members died or deserted the crew. The three lower tiers are a part of the Kenpeitai which forms the government and police force of Chukurowa. #The first tier is called the Vilayet (more details below) and they are composed of the 10 members of the crew that was revealed to the outside world. They manage Barbary Bay's 10 provinces (hence the term Vilayet). Their members have the title of Pasha although they are given to choose their honorific depending on the most appropriate one. In the Official English Translation of the series, they are called the Governorates. #The second tier is called the Korsanlar '''and its members govern the towns and cities. All members have the title of '''Reis. This is the lowest rank that can be a ship captain as well as the lowest that can receive direct orders from Muhammet himself. #The third tier is called the Officer Ranks. Their members have the title of Memuru. Their role is to ensure their fourth-rate subordinates follow the crew's laws. #The fourth-tier is called the Lackey Rank. They have no titles and they serve as the lackeys as well as the bulk of the crew's fighting force. The Vilayet Group The Vilayet is an 11-member grouping within the crew. As mentioned earlier, they are the only known members of the crew to the outside world even to their peers and neighbors in the New World. Gallery Abilities and Powers TBA Category:Pirate Crew Category:Pirate Crews Category:Military Category:Yonko Crew